


Záchranná výprava

by johanafremdeman



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: V Bílém Průsmyku se strhne poprask, když se zjistí, že Thorald nezemřel, ale je vězněn Thalmory kdesi na severu. Jan se rozhodne vydat se na záchrannou akci spolu s členem bojovnického cechu Davidem, kterému už leze na nervy věčná nečinnost. Nebo tak nějak.





	Záchranná výprava

**Author's Note:**

> Tak tedy tak. 
> 
> S psaním podobných tak-nějak-jako Skyrim věcí mám bohaté zkušenosti v oblasti začatých a nikdy nedokončených věcí. A když už se mi to tu tak válí, tak proč to nezveřejnit, že. Jen tak zkusit, jestli to něco udělá.
> 
> Důležitá věc: Tohle není žádné ordinérní vypravování plné hrdinských činů či takzvaných lore friendly věcí, takže pokud jste na klasiku, rovnou byste měli zamířit jinam. Je to vypravování v mém klasickém žánry a světy míchajícím stylu, s postmoderním přístupem a velkou mírou absurdity. Původní postavy i jejich povahy přizpůsobuji příběhu, což ve finále může působit na ortodoxního fanouška velmi nepříznivým dojmem a já už nechci dostávat žádné dopisní bomby, takže.. Myslete na to, jo?
> 
> Dobře. Tak já jenom doufám, že se vám z toho rozrušením neuzavře záklopka.

Do Skyrimu dorazil podzim. Pravda, poznat se v této části země dal spíš podle pohledu do kalendáře, než podle výraznější změny teploty, ale přesto, byl tu. Po krátkém období léta, kdy se celé Pláně hřály v paprscích nízkého slunce, se nebe opět zahalilo do mraků v nejrůznějších odstínech šedé a tmavě modré, skrz které si sluneční paprsky razily cestu jen zřídka a obtížně. Vítr, který během předchozích dvou měsíců utichl, se znovu začal prohánět po holých skalách a planinách, cuchat nažloutlou trávu a shazovat ze stromů sotva dozrálé plody i s listím. Vzduchem se kromě jeho svištění nesl příznak nadcházející zimy.

David seděl na skalách poblíž nebeské kovárny a pozoroval jednotvárné šedohnědé pláně pod sebou. Prohlížel si je, jak po nich pobíhají sluneční jezírka, kdykoli si paprsky našly skulinu v divoce se pohybujících mračnech, jak se z těch několika příbytků na nich opět vznáší dým, který už bude zase nedílnou součástí scenerie po celý zbytek roku až do příštího června, jak si Tibera, jejíž vody byly nyní směsicí tmavohnědé a šedé barvy korunované bílou pěnou, burácí a uhání k jihu, naplněná znovu se objevivšími dešti. Vůně spáleného dřeva, sušících se jablek a tlejících mokřadů sem nahoru k němu sice nedoléhala, ale on si mohl živě představit, jak se dole vznáší a tak ho nutila vzpomínat.

Právě dnes to byl už rok, kdy tenhle výjev spatřil poprvé. Z původních několika týdnů, které zde měl strávit, se staly měsíce a teď to začínalo vypadat, že se počty překlenou do řádu let. Jak si nyní poněkud překvapeně uvědomil, za posledních kolik týdnů si na svůj bývalý domov už ani nevzpomněl. „Doma“ už pro něj neznamenalo nic než roubené trámy, ohniště tak velké, že by se do něj mohl položit, postel se slámou a zvířecími kůžemi a vůni medoviny (v lepším případě dosud nenatrávené). Ačkoli stále ještě často myslel na svou matku, opuštěnou v jiné dimenzi (nikdo mu dosud nestihl prozradit nic o tom nešťastném různém proudění času), rodinu nyní představovalo několik zamračených, ošlehaných tváří chlapů a ženských jako hora. Běžný denní program zahrnoval místo povinností mladého muže jedenadvacátého století agendu prací hodných člena bojovnického cechu, ať už to znamenalo zachraňovat životy či škrábat tuřín. A když sem dnes odpoledne, kdy léto oficiálně zavelelo k ústupu, lezl a čekal, že ho zachvátí pocit zoufalství a beznaděje, možná kombinovaný se steskem a vztekem, nic z toho se nestalo. Cítil se jen… doma. Povzdechl si a nasál do plic chladný vzduch.

Jeho myšlenky se stočily k Jay. Ačkoli slibovala, že ho bude informovat a přijede za ním, jakmile to bude možné, neviděl ji za celou dobu, kterou v Bílém Průsmyku pobýval, ani jednou, a zpráva od ní mu přišla všeho všudy dvakrát, přičemž se nikdy nezmiňovala o nějakém průběhu událostí spojených s tou interdimenzionální magorií, jaká ho sem dostala. Několikrát ho napadlo, že by se jí pokusil napsat sám, ovšem ani jeden z jeho poštovních holubů ji nikde nevypátral. Nebylo divu, Jay měla v sobě něco, co byste snad mohli nazvat halliburtonovskou krví – na jednom místě nevydržela. U někoho jiného by možná půlroční mlčení mohlo znamenat předzvěst problémů, ovšem Jay se nejspíš prostě jen toulala na svém chundelatém koníčkovi nějakou pustinou daleko odtud, možná dokonce za hranicemi Skyrimu, možná dokonce v jiném světě. S neomylnou jistotou jste si ovšem mohli být jisti, že se vrátí – nic sice jejího neklidného ducha neuspokojovalo jako prozkoumávání nových končin, na druhou stranu ale pociťovala neobyčejnou rozkoš při návratu na stará, známá místa. David tohle dobře věděl a tak taky dobře věděl, že ji jednou zase uvidí přijíždět – možná dokonce na tahle skaliska vystoupal v tajné touze, že právě dnes na bílé klikaté císařské silnici hluboko pod sebou už z dálky spatří si vyšlapovat černobílé pomalé zvíře a na jeho hřbetě postavu se světlými vlasy, které se vlní ve větru; jak se od skel dalekohledu, kterým pozoruje Bílý Průsmyk, odráží ta trocha slunce, a jak mu mává na pozdrav, když ho na skaliskách objeví. Uplynuly už ale skoro tři hodiny a po silnici se přehnal jen ovčák, zuřivě se snažící zabránit svému stádu, aby jedna po druhé naskákaly do rozbouřené Tibery.

Z meditačního rozpoložení ho vyrušily vzrušené hlasy, ozývající se odněkud z města. Překvapeně (v tomhle městě se nic vzrušujícího nestalo, jak byl rok dlouhý) seskočil z kamene, na němž seděl a mrštně jako kočka se zhoupl přes skalní převis, dopadl oběma nohama na kamennou dlažbu nebeské kovárny a pustil se po schodech až dolů k Jorrvaskru. Hlasy se ozývaly odněkud z kupecké čtvrti.

Kupecká čtvrť je poněkud zavádějící název, neboť vybízí k představě městské části. Místní kupecká čtvrť se sestávala z obchodu, lékárny a hospody postavené kolem dokola malého náměstíčka se studní, kolem níž se zase kupilo množství stánků. Náměstíčko bylo ústí hlavní ulice do města – ta vedla přímo od brány - lemovanou domy méně zámožných občanů, druhou městskou kovárnou a dlouhým stavením, kde přebývali městští strážní, rekrutovaní z okolních farem, co to měli domů daleko. Za nimi byl na jedné straně prudký svah, na němž stála další čtvrť (panská), na druhé zelinářské zahrádky obyvatel kupecké čtvrti. Dál už jen hradby s několika minivěžičkami a nic. Ostatně, celkově říkat Bílému Průsmyku město znamenalo používat dost přehnanou hyperbolu.  
David seběhl schodiště oddělující panskou čtvrť od kupecké a vynořil se zpoza hospody, aby zhlédl scénu, která se na náměstí odbývala. Uprostřed změti stánků stála stará žena v oškubaných šatech, v ruce držela popsaný list pergamenu a kvílela jako šílená. Když se člověk nacházel v tomhle městě delší dobu, mohl si odpustit slovíčko „jako“ – ta žena totiž nebyla nikdo jiný než stará Fralia Šedovlasá, matka rodu Šedovlasých, které už nějakou dobu, lidově řečeno, strašilo ve věži.  
„Thorald, Thorald!“ ječela teď tak usedavě, že se s klením a hulákáním postupně na náměstí dostavovalo celé město.

David ji chvíli beze slova pozoroval. „Kdo je to Thorald?“ zeptal se po chvíli opodál stojící Hildy, majitelky největší hospody ve městě.

Hilda si ho změřila pohledem. „No jasně,“ pokývala hlavou, „Toho ty nemůžeš pamatovat. Thorald Šedovlasej. Je to Hildinej synáček, brácha tamhle od Olfiny. Ztratil se, bude to asi tak čtvrtej rok. Dávno jsme si říkali, že je po něm. To když se ztratil, tak začala Fralie blbnout. Byl u bouřnejch, víš?“

„U bouřných hávů? To je ta nacionalistická, separatistická…“

„Pakáž, jo. Panečku, teprve až když na tebe koukam, tak mi dochází, že ta jejich pitomá válka byla už před lety. Země se z toho vzpamatovává dlouho, furt se to ještě nevrátilo do normálu.“

Hilda s povzdechem přejela pohledem po svojí hospodě a opět se zadumaně opřela o zábradlí.

„No, a ten Thorald…“ napověděl jí David.

„A ten Thorald byl blázen, a pěkný kvítko čertový k tomu. Nakrmil se těch bláznivin a jednoho dne vzal roha. Už se nevrátil a teď je pod drnem.“

Že ovšem Thorald po drnem není, se měli dovědět o malou chvilku později. K Fralii totiž došel její švagr, kovář Eorlund, jemně jí vzal dopis z rukou a přečetl si jeho obsah. Následně se otočil na svého bratra, ženina manžela a řekl: „Thalmorové.“  
Dav zúčastněně zasyčel.

David věděl, že Thalmorové jsou vznešení elfové, respektive určitá skupina vznešených elfů, kteří působí po celé říši jako tajná policie. V poslední válce byli hodně aktivní, zejména v boji proti takzvaným Bouřným hávům, nacionalistickému hnutí, které rozpoutalo občanskou řež. Nutno dodat, že v myslích obyvatel Skyrimu byli oblíbení asi jako plané neštovice.

„Ti zatracení elfové mají mého Thoralda!“ pustila se do Fralia Šedovlasá znovu do křiku. Se zoufalým kvílením vytrhla manželovi psaní a začala ho škubat na maličké kousíčky.

„Thalmor,“ zabručela Hilda, „Tak to by měl lepší, kdyby fakt bylo po něm.“

Město stálo kolem zoufalé scény a nikdo snad nevěděl, co říct, stejně jako se ale nikdo neměl odchodu. Fralia vzlykala na rameni své dcery Olfiny, která ji neohrabaně poplácávala po zádech, otec a strýc nešťastného Thoralda dleli v hlubokém mlčení s pohledem upřeným na cáry papíru válející se na zemi.

V tom jako v nejklasičtější heroické scéně z románů, které si často pročítala jeho matka, prošel kolem Davida mladý rek přímo k rodinnému neštěstí. Ačkoli se o něj pouze otřel ramenem a David viděl jen jeho záda, nebyl pochyb o identitě toho troufalce. Dlouhé plavé vlasy a postava mladého Adonise se v tomto miniměstě nedaly splést – na scéně se objevil Jan Bojemil, zlaté dítě rodiny Bojemilů, kteří vedli s Šedovlasými už nějaký ten pátek pokrevní válku.

A protože neštěstí nechodí nikdy samo, v ten moment přiklusal z druhé strany ještě Alvustein Šedovlasý, zbývající syn šedovlasého klanu. (Je přirozené, že už se v nich ztrácíte. Nemusíte o něm v tuto chvíli vědět nic než fakt, že měl dva metry, bojovně předsunutou spodní čelist a výcvik v boji s obouruční sekyrou, a že kdyby ho jeho otec nechytil za rukáv kabátu a nepřitáhl zpátky, nejspíš by na místě z Jana Bojemila nadělal sekanou.)

Jan si běsnícího Vikinga vůbec nevšímal a ostentativně položil ruku na rameno jeho sestry. Celé město zatajilo dech v předtuše ohromného dramatu.

„Pane,“ oslovil Jana Vignar Šedovlasý, „Nechte těch neuvážeností! Zapomněl jste snad, že žijeme s vaším dědem v nepřátelství?“

„Pane,“ odpověděl Jan stejným tónem, „Nezapomněl jsem na nic. Ovšem nemohu jen tak stát a přihlížet neštěstí své milované.“

Opodál stojící dav zahučel. I Davidovi uniklo tiché zasyknutí a chtě nechtě nadzvedl obočí (kupodivu ne nad záměrnou strojeností projevu účinkujících). Nad románkem dětí ze znepřátelených rodů se již drahnou chvíli bavila většina měšťanů. Navzdory krevní mstě, která mezi Bojemily a Šedovlasými fungovala už bůhvíjak dlouho, bylo evidentní, že se příběh o Romeovi a Julii bude zase jednou opakovat. Olfina a Jan byli od sebe staří asi dva roky, oba zdraví a velmi pohlední. Nehledě na to, že ve věku příhodném na ženitbu byl Jan jediný za něco stojící mladík široko daleko, pokud se tedy Oflina nechtěla dopustit přímého incestu, a když se vrátil ze studií jako vyučený minstrel a začal vystupovat po večerech v Hildině hospodě, kde Olfina pracovala jako servírka, byla co nevidět ruka v rukávě. Jediní, kdo si toho nějakým zázrakem nevšimli, byli jejich nejbližší příbuzní.

„Milované?!“ zaburácel Alvustein, načež se vytrhl otci, skočil po Janovi, chytil ho za límec a zvedl do úctyhodné výšky svých očí, „Milované?! Tak ty si tady pomýšlíš na to, že mi budeš prznit sestru?“

„Alvusteine, polož ho,“ vyzvala ho Olfina klidným tónem.

„Jestli se na mojí sestru ještě jednou jenom podíváš, ty malá zakrslá mrcho, přísahám při Talosovi, že tě roztrhnu jak hada, rozumíš, sketo bojemilská?!“

„ALVUSTEINE, POLOŽ!“ ozvali se naráz všichni Šedovlasí až na Fraliu.

Alvustein neochotně pustil Jana do prachu. To už ale kolem jeho rozsypané cti stáli mužští příslušníci pro změnu rodiny Bojemilů, patron klanu Olfrid a jeho syn Idolaf, Janův dědeček a otec. Vypadalo to, že se chystá pěkná pranice, když tu se náhle Jan ze země ozval:

„Půjdu a Thoralda přivedu.“

Chvíli všichni mlčeli jako zařezaní. Pak Alvustein vybuchl hurónským smíchem.

„Chcíplotino!“ zařval, „Měkkejši! A jak bys asi ty chtěl Thoralda přivést, co? Mršino zdechlá! S tou svojí loutničkou, fidli fidli? Zazpíváš Thalmorům? Rozpárali by tě a pak by tě oběsili na tvých vlastních střevech, paničko jedna prdelatá, ubožáku ubohá! Dej ty svoje zasraný pracky pryč od Olfiny!“

„Alvusteine!“ postavila se před Jana sama Olfina, „A na koho si já chci svoje pracky dávat, to tě jako nezajímá? Jestli chceš běsnit, tak běsni, ale na mě! Jan je tu jediný, kdo se chová jako chlap, jako Nord. Ty tu vyvádíš jak nějaká bordelmamá ze Solnobrodu.“

Užuž to vypadalo, že na Thoralda všichni zapomenou, Bojemilové se servou se Šedovlasými, Šedovlasí se servou mezi sebou navzájem a zlatým hřebem představení bude krásná bratrovražda, když tu Jan, který se už zvedl ze země, promluvil znovu.

„Já půjdu a Thoralda přivedu!“ křikl a protože měl krásný cvičený hlas, snadno vrčení ostatních překřikl, „Půjdu a až ho přivedu, tak se s Olfinou vezmeme. A vy proti tomu nebudete nic namítat.“

„A proč bys jako měl chodit zrovna ty?“ vrčel Alvustein, „Bábovko nanicovatá, chcípneš, jak vylezeš za hradby. Půjdu já. Ostatně, je to můj bratr. Půjdu a až ho přivedu, ty na Olfinu hezky zapomeneš, jasný?“

„Ne,“ ozval se náhle Vignar Šedovlasý, „Ty, Alvusteine, nepůjdeš nikam. Nebo ti mám snad připomenout, že nesedíš v base jen proto, že jsem dal celý náš majetek za to, abys mohl mít jenom hausarest? Nehledě na to, že s tím tvým vzýváním Talose bys za chvíli skončil Thoraldovi po boku.“

Alvustein vztekle zavrčel. Jan popošel dopředu a slavnostně stanul Vignarovi čelem. „Pane, dejte mi přece šanci. Tohle všechno musí jednou skončit. A mimoto nepůjdu sám!“

„Nepůjdeš sám?“ nadzvedl Vignar obočí a podíval se na Idolafa a Olfrida. Oba se tvářili překvapeně. Pak mu zrak sjel na Olfinu. Ani ta nevypadala, že se někam chystá.

„A kdopak s tebou teda půjde, mladej?“ zeptal se svého syna po chvíli opatrně Idolaf.

„Kdo? Ten nejlepší! Družiník přece!“

Davidovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Jan i celé město hledí přímo na něj. Kdyby bylo v jeho silách zrudnout jako krocan, nepochybně by to byl udělal, ovšem takhle jen jeho bledé tváře dostaly nepatrně růžový nádech a on ze sebe vykuckal: „J-Jasně.“

Neměl dosud ponětí, že se chystá na nějaký výlet, ovšem Jan Bojemil byl vzhledem ke své vlídné povaze, přátelskému naložení a mimo jiné taky zásobě zlata vhodného k rozfofrování za pití jeho dobrým přítelem. Nehledě na to, že když Družiník, dobře placený dobrodruh, dostane přímou výzvu k účasti na dobrodružné záchranné výpravě před zraky celého města, odmítnout by znamenalo vypadat jako blbec. Místo toho se pokusil zatvářit hrdinsky a odhodlaně a doufat, že se mu podaří z téhle blázniviny ještě nějak vybruslit.

V jednom se totiž Alvustein Šedovlasý rozhodně nemýlil. Jan Bojemil byl všechno, jenom ne válečník.

Ale zatímco tam tak stál vedle své milované Olfiny, zlaté vlasy se mu líně pohybovaly v poryvech větru a v odhodlaných očích zářily snad všechny hvězdy světa, Davida napadlo, že to možná přece jen nebude tak marný nápad. Ostatně, pokud by to vyšlo a oni Thoralda opravdu přivedli, nejspíše se tím ukončí konflikt mezi oběma rody, který by jinak dřív nebo později opravdu vyústil v konec podobný své originální shakespearovské předloze – snad až na to, že by tu bylo mnohem víc sněhu a mnohem víc mrtvol.  
Navíc, hrdinné škrabání brambor do polévky mu už nějakou dobu pěkně lezlo krkem.

 

„Viděl jsi, jak se ten blbec Alvustein tvářil, když jsi řekl, že půjdeš se mnou?“ ptal se ho Jan, zatímco spolu stoupali po schodech vedoucích k Panské čtvrti.

„A viděl jsi ty, jak jsem se tvářil já, když jsem říkal, že půjdu s tebou?“ zabručel na oplátku David, „Mohl ses mě předtím přece jenom zeptat, magore, nebo nechat vzkaz, nebo něco naznačit, nebo…“

„Byla to otázka náhlé inspirace. To víš, milý Snížku, pro lásku člověk dělá bláznivé věci, naprosto bláznivé,“ odpověděl zasněně Jan.

„Láska je pro slepičí mozky,“ opáčil David chmurně a rychle zahnal zpátky myšlenky, které mu opět začaly kroužit kolem Jay.

„Ty tomu snad vůbec nerozumíš! Pro lásku se takovéhle výpravy podnikat musí, protože kvůli tomu láska je! Ztratit pro ni hlavu! Získat si srdce svojí dámy pomocí hrdinského činu, to je úkol hodný barda! Napíšu o tom baladu, hned jak budu mít dost materiálu. A teď, co říkáš, měl bych s sebou mít spíš obouruční meč nebo bojovou sekyru?“

„Ještě, že jsi říkal, že jsi ztratil tu hlavu. Mám dojem, že ani ona, ani rozum s ní se ti ještě nevrátily. Nehledě na to, že jí za chvíli ztratíš doopravdy. Řešíš bojové sekyry – mimochodem oba víme, že neuneseš ani nůž na ústřice - a přitom ještě ani nevíme, kam vlastně jdeme.“

„Jdeme k nám domů,“ poučil ho Jan vážně, „Protože potřebujeme dát dohromady tohle.“

V rukou totiž nesl zmáčené cáry dopisu Fralii Šedovlasé, které s Davidem posbírali dole na náměstí a chtěli si je v klidu prohlédnout sami. Fralia jim místo nedobrovolného pobytu svého syna prozradit nemohla, jelikož si ji vzaly na starost její přítelkyně a pokoušely se do ní u Hildy ostošest lít brandy, a ani manžel, ani švagr místo neznali, jelikož tam nestačili dočíst, než psaní stará žena rozcupovala na kousky.

Když přicházeli k sídlu Bojemilů, odlepil se od stěny domu mohutný stín a zastoupil jim cestu. I v přítmí bylo možno dobře rozeznat Skjora, vysoce postaveného Družiníka a Davidova dosavadního učitele. Jeho výraz nepůsobil zrovna příjemně.

„Tak já počkám vevnitř,“ vypravil ze sebe Jan, spěšně prošel kolem Družiníka a zabouchl za sebou dveře. David si založil ruce na prsou a zvedl bradu. Skjor si ho změřil zamračeným pohledem.

„Takže,“ řekl.

„Takže,“ opáčil David.

Chvíli se na sebe navzájem mračili, a pak se Skjor zničehonic dost nepěkně zasmál.

„Chci tě vidět,“ odhalil špičaté vlčí zuby, „Štěně si začíná vyskakovat, chce samo do světa. No uvidíme, uvidíme.“

„Jak ses toho tak rychle domáknul?“ zeptal se David. Nevšiml si nikde žádného Družiníka, když stáli na náměstí.

Skjor povytáhl obočí. „Zatemnila ti nově nabytá pověst superhrdiny mozek? Eorlund že je náš kovář, he? Šel nám dát echo ještě předtím, než ses donaparoval. Vážně si myslíš, že venku přežiješ?“

„Jay přežije,“ řekl David dřív, než stačil ta slova zarazit. Zase Jay.

„Jo,“ opáčil Skjor, „Jenomže tahle tvoje Jay má víc štěstí než rozumu, to je všeobecně známo. A taky má cit na to rychle koukat, kde nechal tesař díru, když jde to tuhýho, jsem slyšel. Farkas povídal. Na rozdíl od tebe. To jsem kolikrát viděl sám.“

„Myslím, že jako Družiník - doprčic vycvičenej hrdina, mám výsostný právo chodit a zachraňovat lidi, jako Družiník plný cti a velkorysosti rušit staletý konflikty a jako Družiník,“ dodal tišeji, „co není blbec, zkásnout Bojemila o nějaký prachy. Kde je problém?“

„No, pořád jsem tvůj učitel a ty ses mě měl optat. A nebuď drzej.“

„Jo, jasně,“ nadzvedl David obočí, „Já měl počkat, ustřihnout si ostudu, říct, že se musím dovolit u Skjora a ať všichni chvilku počkaj a odběhnout si do Jorrvaskru, jo?“

Skjor pokrčil rameny. „Buď jak buď. Každopádně, teď je to na tobě, když už ses k tomu tak veřejně zavázal. Se mnou jsi byl venku mockrát, viděl jsem tě v akci a tak ti tu příležitost dám. Budeme to brát jako tvojí maturitu.“

„Hele, byl to jeho nápad,“ procedil David, „Já s tím nepřišel.“

„A až ten pitomec přijde s tím, jak by bylo super ochočit si vodní hydru, bude to taky jeho nápad a průsery za něj budeš uklízet ty. A radši se s tím smiř, to je poslání Družiníka. Být béčko nadutci, co cinká měšcem.“

„To jste mi neřekli, když jsem k vám vstupoval.“

„Nezní to zrovna majestátně. Nemůžeme všem štěňatům říkat, že jsme nájemný chůvy pro vybraný. Jak by to vypadalo?“

„Ruinuješ moje představy o světě.“

„A to je to ta příjemnější část. Teď teda uvidíme, jestli se vrátíš jako hrdina nebo jako mrtvola.“

„Dej se překvapit,“ řekl David, kterému začínalo být nějak všechno silně jedno, „Teď půjdu a budu dělat přípravy na hrdinu. Večer přijdu.“

„Jo,“ řekl Skjor, „Už se chystá tvoje hostina na rozloučenou.“

Načež se otočil a odkráčel směrem k Jorrvaskru.

David nakrčil obočí, pomalu vešel dveřmi do sídla Bojemilů a raději nepřemýšlel o podivuhodně dvojsmyslném vyznění toho výrazu.

 

Uprostřed jídelny se zlatovlasý muž skláněl nad rozmáčeným svinstvem, které zbylo z pergamenu, a zoufale se na něj mračil, když David vešel do dveří.

„Téméšvár?“ zkusil odhadnout název vězení už asi posté.

David mu nakoukl přes rameno. „Székesfehérvár,“ odhadl.

Jisté tedy rozhodně bylo, že písař, jehož výtvor nyní zkoumali, nebyl zrovna mistr krasopisu. Davida napadlo, že je dost možné, že se jednalo o posádkového lékaře.

„Myslíš jako Bělehrad?“ zeptal se Jan.

David nadzvedl obočí. „Jako že Sekéš… Féheš… Šeker… Prostě tohle se čte Bělehrad?“

„Jo, to je Bělehrad elfsky. Možná dokonce něco jako staletý Bělehrad. Počkej, mrknu do atlasu.“

Jan odběhl z kuchyně. David se zatím posadil ke stolu a začal si mnout obličej rukama. Poslední, co chtěl, aby ještě cestovali někam, kde se to jmenuje, jako když fotbalista loví chrchle.

Zanedlouho se ve dveřích objevila velká tlustá kniha a odněkud zpoza ní se ozval Janův hlas: „Tady mám průvodce Tamrielem. Je to nejobsáhlejší atlas, co je k mání, tak to tam určitě bude.“

Jan mrsknul knihou o stůl, až ten zoufale zaskřípěl a jal se v něm hledat. Na straně tisíc sto padesát dva konečně našel jejich místo určení.

„Hele, tuhle to je: rasa – panská. Černé skvrny, bílé srsti, nazývá se – doga dánská. Sakra práce, co tu dělá doga?“

„Nedíváš se jen tak náhodou do velkého atlasu plemen psů?“ zkusil to David.

„Ne, je to atlas Tamrielu… Aha, to je jenom záložka. Někdo tu má záložku z atlasu plemen psů. Někdo sakra používá jako záložky plemena psů. Je to pod tím.“ Zahleděl se do mapy. „Jo, Székesfehérvár. To je elfsky Stoličný Bělehrad.“

„Prosímtě, proč elfové mluví maďarsky?“ zeptal se David s hlavou pořád ještě ve dlaních.

„Co je to maďarsky?“ opáčil Jan překvapeně.

David zvedl hlavu, chvíli na něj chvíli hleděl a přemítal, jestli mu to za to stojí. „Nic,“ řekl nakonec.

Jan pokrčil rameny. „Každopádně,“ začal, „Stoličný Bělehrad je průměrně velká pevnost na severozápadě země, přes hory od Samoty, na pobřeží Severního moře. Samotu znám, studoval jsem tam. Když tam dojedeme, tak už nám někdo řekne, kudy se k té pevnosti dostaneme. Jasná věc.“

„A pak jako co? Zaklepeme jim na vrata a řekneme ,Prosím, my jsme si jenom tadyhle přišli pro jednoho chlápka, hezky ho s náma pusťte a mějte pěknej den‘? Nebo co ti na tom přijde tak jasný?“

„Ty jsi tady hrdina.“

„A ty jsi ten blbec, co to všechno vymyslel. Koukej na něco přijít.“

„Přijdu na to za pochodu. Náhlá inspirace, chápeš.“

„Chápu, že tahle tvoje náhlá inspirace nás všechny jednou dostane do pěknýho průseru.“

 

Plánování jim nezabrala mnoho času. Jan, nadšený svým novým hrdinským posláním, byl hned se vším hotov a rozhodl se, že na cestu vyrazí už zítra. Čím dřív, tím líp, říkal a David věděl, že už se vidí v pozici udatného hrdiny s krásnou Olfinou po boku. Olfina, uchechtl se pro sebe, když vyšel ven do chladného nočního vzduchu, naproti tomu, má teda ale teda kuráž. Nepochyboval o tom, že teď ji někde všichni její příbuzní za výběr jejího budoucího chotě plísní, ale dobře věděl, že ona si nic rozmluvit nedá. Olfině Šedovlasé kolovala v žilách krev prvních lidí, kteří kdysi dávno dobyli Skyrim, a ona, jakožto hrdá dcera starobylého rodu, v sobě nesla neobyčejnou sílu a odvahu. Jak tak nad tím uvažoval, zatímco stoupal po schodech k Jorrvaskru a pral do něj krutý vítr, on sám by radši na nějakou hrdinskou výpravu vyrazil s ní než s jejím drahým nastávajícím. Ten si na druhou stranu celou jejich akci představoval jak Hurvínek válku.

Stejně by ho zajímalo, jak by se na to tvářila Jay.

Při otevírání dveří do Jorrvaskru ho okamžitě zahalil hustý dým vonící po pečeném mase, medovině a pečeném mase v medovině. Sotva vešel dovnitř, hovor, který doteď halasně zněl na dobrých sto metrů, náhle na zlomek vteřiny ustal. Hned nato se rozpoutala změť hlasů, které všechny mířily přímo na něj.

„Tady ho máme, hrdinu!“

„Hele, Mercutio přišel! Jak se cítíš, povolán k velkým činům?“

„Napijem se na něj!“

„Napijem se bez něj.“

„Nechte ho aspoň sednout,“ přerušil je Skjor, který Davidovi udělal místo na lavici vedle sebe. David se vmáčkl mezi něj a Njadu, mladou ženu s potetovanou tváří, která se vyznačovala značným uměním zacházet s palcátem a vskutku nevídanou misantropií. Právě teď si Davida změřila pohrdlivým pohledem a ostentativně zabořila nos do korbelu s pivem.

„To je z toho takový pozdvižení?“ zeptal se David Skjora a naložil si na talíř jehněčí kotletky, „Já myslel, že vy Družiníci tohle děláte každou chvíli.“

„Jo,“ opáčil Sjkor, „Jenže ne pokaždý jsou kolem toho takový senzační okolnosti. Normálně někdo přijde a kdesi cosi, vysolí nějaký prachy a my jdem. A ještě ke všemu – ty jseš teprve štěně. Tadyhle Njada a Farkas se už stihli vsadit, jestli přežiješ. Njada sázela, že ne.“

David se k ní otočil s vyčítavým výrazem. „Vážně, Njado?“

Njada se v odpověď jen nehezky uchechtla a znovu se věnovala svému pivu. David se na ni chvíli nesouhlasně mračil a pak se otočil zpět ke Skjorovi. „Na co jsi sázel ty?“

Skjor se na něj povzbudivě zazubil, což v jeho případě mělo dost hrůzostrašný efekt rozšklebené vlčí tlamy, a řekl: „Já se vsadil, že jim všem nakopeš zadek, co se ti jich jen zkusí postavit do cesty. Ale abysme si rozuměli – pamatuješ si, doufam, že je lepší, když nikomu zbytečně zadek nenakopáváš, ne?“

„Nejsem blbec. Nebudu zkoušet vymlátit celou pevnost plnou elfů.“

„Jo a co teda budeš zkoušet?“

„To bude otázka náhlé inspirace.“

Skjor moudře pokýval hlavou. „Povedeš si dobře,“ dodal po chvíli.

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se David. Poprvé za celý večer byl ochotný přiznat nahlas, že má o jejich podniku určité pochyby.

„Jo. Hele, pamatuješ si, co jsi dostal jako první úkol, když jsme tě sem brali?“ zeptal se Skjor.

David si dobře pamatoval. Nebylo na to jaksi možné zapomenout, když mu ještě teď páchly všechny páry bot chlévskou mrvou. Jeho první úkol coby adepta na přijetí do válečnického cechu bylo kompletní vyčištění chlévů, ve kterých Družiníci chovali prasata. Čuníci se rochnili v hromadách hnoje, který snad nikdo nevynášel už léta. David strávil s vidlemi v ruce a radvánci plnými páchnoucího hnusu snad týden.

„Na to asi nikdy nezapomenu,“ odpověděl kysele.

„No a myslel jsi někdy na to, proč jsem ti asi tak ten úkol dal?“

„Jo, myslel.“

Popravdě nad tím David přemýšlel celou dobu, co hnůj vyvážel. Napadaly ho různé důvody, od představy, že ho to má naučit poslušnosti a pokoře, přes nápad, že mu to má zpevnit svaly a zničit čich, až po vizi, že v tom hnoji má najít kouzelný supermeč a rozeznat ho od obvyklých kusů od prasat ožvýkaného kovu. Přemýšlel nad tím tolikrát, že těch teorií měl několik desítek odstupňovaných podle pravděpodobnosti a nakonec došel k podle něj naprosto přesnému a neomylnému závěru.

„No?“

„Mám dojem, že jsi mi ho dal, protože jste byli po kolena v hnoji.“

Skjor na něj opět vycenil svoje vlčí zuby v úsměvu. „Přesně. Budeš uplně v pohodě, štěně.“


End file.
